


realization // peter parker

by windowsmaker



Series: everything peter parker [6]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Science Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: A few curse words, otherwise its pretty safe.Peter realizes hes falling in love with one of his best friends, and tells Ned at lunch. What he doesn't expect is that she feels the same.





	1. Chapter 1

“Everyone’s a little in love with their best friend. Everyone wants to touch their hair and rub their neck and kiss them and wake up next to them and,” Peter’s eyes go wide, realizing what he just said. “I’m in deep, aren’t I?”   
Ned just simply nods. 

“Ned, is it noticeable?” He asks, turning to look at Ned. 

“Yeah, probably. She seems oblivious to it though. I guess that's good,” Peter buries his head in his hands as Ned continues speaking. “I mean, you guys are super close friends and yet you still can't seem to talk to her without being a complete mess!” Ned chuckles as Peter punches him in the arm. “Ow! Dude,” Ned’s voice drops into a whisper. “Super strength! That hurt!”

Peter grins sheepishly at him and offers a small “Sorry." 

“Anyways, I heard you two were paired as partners for the Chem project.” Ned wiggles his eyebrows at his friend as Peter groans.

“Yeah, we’re partners. Speaking of which, she’s coming over to my house tonight for it.” 

“Oh really? Are you two gonna,” Ned leans closer and into Peter's ear. “Be alone?” 

“Ned!” Peter yelps, his voice higher in pitch as his face heats up. 

“I’m just askin’, who knows what you two would do if you were alone.” Ned grins as Peter buries his tomato-red face in his sweater. 

“Hey guys,” Says a certain girl and Ned tries really hard not to laugh as Peter perks up and gives him a cold glare. 

“Peter, are you okay?” She asks him, studying his bright red face.

“Me? U-uh yeah! I’m coolio! Doing g-great!” He practically yells, his voice getting higher in pitch with each word. Ned buries his face in his hands and shakes his head. 

“O..kay.” She speaks, her voice hesitant. “Well, Peter I have a quick question on the lab,” She looks at him with a small smile that makes his heart flutter. “Oh, uh yeah? What’s up?” He asks, a lopsided grin sitting upon his face. 

“Well, we haven’t quite decided on a lab, if I’m remembering correctly,” She looks at Peter for clarification and he gives a small nod. “Well, I was thinking we could mix copper and tellurium, because you're CuTe.” She grins at him as his face flushes a bright red. 

“O-Oh! I-I uh, thank you.” He practically chokes on his drink, his eyes wide. Did she really call him cute? The person who he has an enormous crush on? Called him cute?   
“Hey, uh, are you made of beryllium, gold, and titanium? You must be because you are BeAuTi-ful.” Peter musters out, and now it’s her turn to blush. Her eyes are wide as she looks at a sheepish Peter and at an awed Ned. 

“Forget hydrogen, you're my number one element.” She flirts back, as Peter places a hand on hers. 

Ned looks at the two, a sly smirk on his face. 

“Hey guys, chemists do it on the table periodically.” 

Peter and his crush snap their heads around and look at Ned, their expressions like deer caught in headlights. That is, if deer had very bright red faces. Ned can’t keep his laughter in anymore while looking at the duo. Their expressions were very comical and he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Well, I’ll see you later then?” She pipes up, looking at Peter. 

“Y-Yeah. Catch you later.” He offers a smile, and she smiles back as she walks away.

“Ned! You dumbass! Really?” He yelps, playfully punching Ned in the arm again. 

Ned holds his hands up in defense. “You should have known it was coming.” He grins stupidly at Peter as the bell rings. “Catch you later bro. Have fun on your date.” He throws a wink Peters way as the two walk their classes.


	2. realization // peter parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and his crush are trying to work on their project, but the other is just too distracting.

Peter and his crush exit the school and begin the walk to his house, and for a second he stops. 

“Hey, you okay?” She asks him, noticing he stopped.

He nods slowly, looking into her beautiful eyes. Her entire face was perfect, her eyelashes perfectly curved, her nose semi-pointed just the right way, and her hair framed her face perfectly. 

“Hey, u-uh, can I hold your hand?” He asks as he catches up to her. 

“Oh! Sure!” She blushes, then grins and offers him her hand. Peter grabs it gently, holding it in his own. It fit perfectly, like a puzzle. Almost like their hands were made for each other. 

Soon enough, their journey ends at Peter’s apartment, with Aunt May nowhere in sight. She wouldn’t be home anytime soon. May had usually got done with work around five, and usually got home by five-thirty. They had at least two hours to themselves.  
“Hey Peter?”

“Yeah?” 

“Can I tell you something?” 

“Go for it. I’m all ears.” His grin spreads across his face and is contagious as she herself smiles. 

“I’m really glad I get to work with you on this,” She looks into his bright chocolate eyes, it’s almost like they’re twinkling as she speaks.

“I’m glad we could be partners too.” He smiles, and she lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“I really like you Peter, like I really really like you,” Peter’s breath hitches in his throat as she moves closer to him. “I know we’ve been friends for a long time, but I was wondering if you’d like to be more. Only if you felt the same way.” She speaks, her voice almost like a whisper. Peter’s face is red, and he can’t find his words. 

He’s taken away that someone this beautiful, this amazing wanted to be with him. This couldn’t be real. He had to be dreaming. He blinked, then pinched himself. He wasn’t dreaming. It was real. He was panicking, although he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because she was looking at him like he was everything. Maybe it was how close they were. Maybe it was how he felt and knowing she felt the same way. Whatever it was, it made his heart beat faster, the butterflies in his stomach flutter faster than ever. He couldn’t find his words, nor his voice. So he did the thing he could do. He moved forwards slowly, and pushed his lips onto hers. His hands rested upon her cheeks as their lips fit together perfectly. Her arms wrapped around him in a sweet embrace, and he felt oh so safe. The kiss seemed to go on forever, yet, it had only been a few seconds. Even with it being semi-short, it was still full of love and emotion. Their feelings were clear for the other, and that made the butterflies in Peter’s stomach flutter faster yet. 

 

“Ca- Can I kiss you again?” He asks, his voice shaky. She nods, placing her hands around his neck as he gently cups her face looking into her eyes. Peter moves closer, lips ghosting on hers until they connect. It doesn’t last long, for they both break the kiss at the same time. The two lay on Peter’s bedroom floor, laughing as they hold each other in a sweet embrace wondering how they were lucky enough to be with each other.


End file.
